Feather in the Wind
by Eclipse the dragon
Summary: Summery inside. Don't like, don't read. No flames please; advice will likely be needed. Don't know most of the pairing yet, but one definite is Lin/Sonia.
1. Prologue

**Yes, another story. This is one of my spontaneous ones, and based off of my Hero: 108-style of the **_**Warriors**_** series' "Graystripe and Silverstream". The main character is a girl named Feather, and she's trying to find out about her past. Her mother was the former Dolphin Clan Mage Aqua, but her father's identity is a mystery. For those who watch Hero: 108, it's a surprise! And no guessing from reviews!**

**_Disclaimer: Eclipse the dragon does not own Hero: 108, but she does own the characters Myra, Feather, Storm, the Dolphin Clan, and the Southern Kingdom. Somewhat based off of the Warriors seiries by Erin Hunter. The Southern Kingdom is based off of the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness by Michelle Paver. The Kunan are based off of the Biju from Naruto._**

_**

* * *

**_

~Prologue~

The Sark of the Smoke River sighed. _Three days since that stinking liar faked that black dragon._ She heard footsteps, and looked to see the Commander of Big Green, Apetrully. "Hello Myra," he said.

"Back at ya," Myra barked. "Oh, and no, I haven't had any of those prophecy-visions, if that was what you were going to ask."

"No, that wasn't it; it's just that Goldeneye Husky is sick."

"Oh. Well, let me go look at him.

* * *

"Don't worry, he just has a cold. He'll be better in about a week," Myra said.

"That's good news," said Woo. Then, it happened. Myra shivered, and her eyes flared from the usual honey color to silver. She fixed her gaze on both Apetrully and Woo.

"_After the battle of the panther and the cat, peace shall come with the wayward feather,_" she said in a cryptic voice. She then blinked and shook her head. "Alright, what did I say?" she asked in an annoyed voice, for whenever she had a prophecy-vision, she didn't know what she said.

"You…said, 'After the battle of the panther and the cat, peace shall come with the wayward feather,'" answered Apetrully.

Myra's eyes narrowed. "It looks like a new prophecy. And by the sound of it, when this 'wayward feather' gets here, the war will be close to over."


	2. Chapter 1

It was a standard morning in the Dolphin Clan when Feather woke up. _Another morning,_ she thought. Her twin brother Storm was asleep in the bed next to hers. They lived in a house woven from reeds and seaweed, like all houses in the Dolphin Clan, for it was surprisingly waterproof and draftproof. "Storm, its morning; get up!"

He grunted, and opened his eyes. Seeing as their mother, Aqua, died giving birth to them, and their father being unknown, they were much closer than most siblings. When they got out, everyone else was already working. Feather was then struck by her most continuous thought: _Why did our father leave the Clan?_ "Storm, why do you think our father left?"

He looked at the clear sky. "Well…maybe it's because our mother died."

"Maybe. Or…do you think it was another reason?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe Leader knows?"

"Maybe. Let's go ask him!" With that, they set out for Mizuki's house.

* * *

When they got there, he greeted them. "Storm, Feather. What brings you?"

"It's about our father. What happened to him?"

Mizuki winced. "I'd actually rather not go into that, but he _is_ alive."

"We want to know what happened," demanded Storm.

"Well…your father's name was Mizukaze," Mizuki started. "He was one of our best warriors, until…well; he developed this _problem_, so he couldn't fight. He had to leave. If I'm right, he went north after leaving the Clan. Now, you two better go out and do your duties for today." With that, the two siblings left.

"So our father's name was Mizukaze, then," Feather said. Storm nodded.

"And, he supposedly went north, which is the Hidden Kingdom."

Thanking Mizuki for the information, Storm and Feather exited the hut. After a moment of thought, Feather said, "Do you think we should go and try to find him?"

Storm looked at her. "…I would like to, but what about the Clan?"

"I know, but…Storm, this is family!"

He sighed. "You know I can't say 'no' to you, right?"

"So, we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

* * *

The next day, Feather and Storm woke at dawn to make sure no one would see them go.

As they cleared the final hill of their territory, Feather looked back toward the silent camp on its island. _We will come back, someday,_ she promised. _But after we find our father._

"So, we need to go north. We'll pass through the Northern Marsh, and then we'd be in the Spiky Mountains of the Hidden Kingdom," said Storm. Feather nodded. With that, they set out.

Later, they stopped to rest. "How far _is_ it to the Hidden Kingdom?" Feather huffed.

Storm looked at their surroundings. "Well, we're close to the Northern Marsh, so we're nearly there.

Feather felt a rush of excitement. _We're almost there,_ she thought.


End file.
